FAQ
General Can I delete my character? 'Yes '''How do I change my password? '''Go to www.edenxi.com > Manage Character > Login > Change Password (You won't get a password changed message, as long as it takes you back to that page then it was changed '''How do I submit a GM ticket? '''http://www.edenxi.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=829 '''Is a friends list available? '''Not at this time '''Does Eden plan to move into the Wings of the Goddess expansion? '''No, Eden is a ToAU server. '''Is there an updated list of available NMs on Eden? '''Heck yes! Aiko has worked countless hours/days/weeks putting it together. https://classicffxi.fandom.com/wiki/Notorious_Monsters%3A_Level_Guide Not all of the NMs on the list have been implemented yet. '''I am having an issue with another player, how do I report it. '''If its just annoying you can add their name to your in-game blacklist. If it is serious you can submit a GM ticket. If its with a Staff member, send a message to Godmode at godmodeffxi@gmail.com. If its with a player on discord, send a PM to Shoruto or email at shoruto.eden@gmail.com. You can also block that player. [[Eden Custom Changes|'List of out of era/Eden custom changes]] Game Related Why does it show 7 CP for an Instant Reraise and 10 CP for an Instant Warp but take out WAY more? 'Proper ERA values are 500 CP for an Instant Reraise and 750 CP for an Instant Warp. The reason it shows 7 and 10 is because those particular.dats need to be modded. (Good news though, Aenge has located those .dat files. It is being worked on so it reflects the right amount. If you see Aenge be sure to thank them.) '''Can I sell more then 7 items on the Auction House? '''As long as you don't check your sales status. If you do, zone out of that area and then you can sell more. '''Is gear leveled down when I use level sync? '''No, you will need level equivalent gear for whatever level you sync to. '''I unlocked an outpost, why can't I teleport to it? '''Certain outpost have level limits in order to teleport to it. Look up Outpost Teleportation on wiki to see level requirements. '''Is there a time limit between /yells? '''Yes, 15 min '''How far does /yell go? '/yell is server wide '''What do I do if I'm stuck? Type !unstuck. This command will freeze your character for 20 minutes then you will be warped out. Is there a way to locate a certain item that is sold by a player? '''Yes, on the main Eden website there is an Item Search on the left side. Type the item and if a player is selling it in a bazaar it will show. '''I suspect a player of cheating, how do I report it? '''Submit a GM ticket and include as much detail as possible. Please do not talk about the player in either the forums or Discord. Technical Support '''How do I setup a gamepad? '''Gamepad can be set up in PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI\ToolsUS '''Why can't I log in? '''Could be multiple reasons, before asking in Tech Support Channel, wait at least 5 min before attempting to log back in. You could be part of a zombie login. Installation You can use the Eden installer to set up from a fresh install. It can be found at https://www.edenxi.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3. If you would like to update from a previous version of an already existing client, please see instructions here. Our server information is the following: File: .\\ffxi-bootmod\\edenxi.exe Optional Command: --user YOUR_USERNAME --pass YOUR_PASSWORD If you need additional assistance with setting up your client or you are experiencing issues connecting to the server, please join our Discord channel and somebody can assist you in the tech support channels. Source. '''Terms and Conditions - https://www.edenxi.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=66 1. You will be watched from time to time by the active/hidden GM team that patrols and responds to reports for cheating.Like most online games, 2. Eden will collect and store data from you such as IP addresses, MAC addresses, and other unique device identifiers to help curb cheating. 3. You will follow the server rules listed below. 4. You will not engage in any manner to profit from the work of SquareEnix or the Eden staff. This includes the selling of accounts, gil or items. 5. These terms may change at any time. Each time you connect to Eden you are bound to the terms as they are posted here. Listed here is a list of formal rules. It will be expanded upon and modified in the future so please stay as current as realistically possible with them. If you see someone breaking the rules, please do not report them in public forums like Discord. Either let them know they should stop, or call a GM using the in game Help Desk. Staff takes these reports seriously and we follow up on each one, but we do not want anybody shamed publicly for things they are simply suspected of. Once staff concludes if they are cheating or not, we will take appropriate action. Regarding behavior: we don't have an all inclusive code of conduct manual for you to read so use common sense. If you are doing something that would have gotten you banned or in trouble on retail, it is more than likely against the rules here too. If you are doing inappropriate things that you wouldn't do to your friends--I would think twice about that too. Finally, if a GM asks you to stop a behavior--saying "it isn't in the rules" is not a valid excuse for ignoring the GM. On Eden we give our GMs the responsibility to uphold rules in the essence of fair play as well as to ensure that other's play experience is not effected negatively, not all rules will be listed as some must be handled on a case by case basis, Our GM staff upholds communication between themselves in order to ensure a consistency in policy and has measures to ensure that this does not get abused, ALL GM requests must be upheld and if something is found to be wrong with a certain request it will be dealt with accordingly. In the event you feel a GM's judgement was off you may contact Godmode himself at godmodeffxi@gmail.com Expressed Rules: https://www.edenxi.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=66 Approved third-party software (Ashita and its plugins are listed first but Windower and its addon/plugin alternative are allowed) # Combat Parsers # GearLock # TPParty # WatchEXP # FPS # Duration # HideConsole # Recast # Timestamp # Shorthand (only for actions on players -- NOT allowed for claiming) # Renamer (only using the lists we provide -- NOT for custom naming of mobs) Disallowed third-party software * AuctionHelper / Auction House assistants * Multisend / Servo * Minimap and other map overlays that interact with the world (Show NPCs, players, etc) * Allmaps * Scripts ran unattended. (If a GM speaks to you and you do not reply within a certain time frame, you may be jailed.) * Shorthand (when used to claim) * LightLuggage * Fishing/exp/healing bots or any other bots that automate player actions * Claim tools or character enhancement tools like flee or warp hacks. * WatchDog (or anything that gives you abilities you shouldn't have access to) We want to promote a server that promotes teamwork first and foremost. Many of our development decisions including removing some quality of life enhancements are based on this tenant. We know some things can be annoying and time consuming but we feel like some of those things are unavoidable to provide a stronger feeling of community. Please report to the administration when you think there is something that we overlooked and would rather not have or rather have in the game. While not a rule, we would like to see stronger players encouraging and helping newer and weaker players in the form of: inviting them into your experience point parties, sharing non-secret information about monsters and drops, and more. When more people feel welcomed to this server we will all prosper. Bug Reports If you find a bug, you can use our Github to report it. Please note that the more detailed you are in filling out your bug report, the faster we can fix the bug. Before creating a new report, search the current reports and make sure there's not one already listed. If there is one listed just reply to that one. __FORCETOC__ Category:Guides